MusiMasta
'MusiMasta '(born October 11, 2001) is a newcomer to the Black MIDI Team whom creates black MIDIs and showcases them (as well as Black MIDIs made by others) on his YouTube channel. He prefers to black popular songs out there, especially songs from Geometry Dash and Undertale. Recently, he has been blacking iconic "meme" songs such as RUSH A and RUSH B, both songs by Sheet Music Boss. Additionally, he doesn't have a strict uploading schedule and uploads whenever he feels like it. MusiMasta also occasionally creates original works, usually to celebrate a subscriber milestone. Some of the Black MIDIs MusiMasta has created include, but are not limited to; Moana - How Far I'll Gohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYV4lq0fKXQ, Dimrain47 - At The Speed Of Lighthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9F6sTvz1-Zs, TheFatRat - Unityhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbIIIT0nmCs, and Waterflame - Electroman Adventureshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Km3lCsL_eHo. Some of the original works MusiMasta has created include, but are not limited to; unnamed 10,000 subs specialhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ck_yrTJcnCQ, Cry of the Lone Mountainhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQxZHtybD3Q, which he made as his 1500 subs and Christmas special; Final Destinyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLGhBlhp9lk, an original composition produced in collaboration with HDSQ.mid; Frosty Oriental Chimeshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyFFy4LhsiA, which he made as his 350 subs special, and A Silent Whisperhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K56nHr9a96U, which he made as his 200 subs special. Aside from Black MIDIs and original works, MusiMasta has also created countless piano arrangements and transcriptions, most notably from the games Bloons Monkey City and Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii, a full unofficial sequel to New Super Mario Bros. Wii. MusiMasta first got into Black MIDIs through one of Super Enguana Pianist's videos, dubbed the Hardest Piano Song in Synthesia. Through further searches, he found Gingeas's YouTube channel, and EpreTroll's YouTube channel, and consequently, the Google Plus Black MIDI Community. Regarding software, MusiMasta uses Domino to create, edit, and optimize Black MIDIs, and usually uses Piano From Above and Synthesia for visual representation and playback. He of course, loves and very much recommends Keppy's Synthesizer and Keppy's MIDI Converter for audio generation. As per video creation, MusiMasta uses OBS to record his videos (now Radeon Relive), and Shotcut (now Adobe Premiere Pro and Adobe After Effects) to edit his videos. Before that, he used Microsoft's Windows Movie Maker and PowerPoint 2016 to create his videos. Regarding soundfonts, he prefers 29FroilanJR's Concert Grand Piano 4, Rinnosuke's Celestial Concert Grand Piano, and a custom-made soundfont from Synthogy Ivory's German Steinway D-274 Concert Grand Piano and Yamaha C7 Studio Grand Piano). Currently, MusiMasta's most popular video is a Black MIDI by Sir Spork of In The Hall of the Mountain King by Edvard Grieghttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_c6uQHlhZ0, which has hit 6.4 million views and is still rapidly climbing in the tens of thousands of views daily. His second most popular video is a Black MIDI by KF 2015 of Music using ONLY sounds from Windows XP and 98!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgTlNgmIjZo by SomethingUnreal, which has laid claim to over 331,000 views. His third most popular video is a piano tutorial of the 20 second countdown theme from Kahoot!, which has garnered over 121,000 views. Personal life Aside from the Black MIDI and YouTube scene, MusiMasta also participates in sports and plays other instruments. He swims in the high school swim team and is pretty decent for being of a pretty nonathletic and overweight build (he has a BMI of 29). For example, he has a time of 27 seconds for 50 yard freestyle, 30 seconds for 50 yard backstroke, 1 minute for 100 yard freestyle, and 1 minute and 8 seconds for 100 yard backstroke. His mile time is 7 minutes and 5 seconds. Regarding his instrumental career, MusiMasta also has avidly played the violin since 8, and is currently practicing the 3rd movement of Concerto No. 1 in G minor by Max Bruchhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Max_Bruchhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Max_Bruch. However, his endeavors not only include solo works, but also orchestral works such as Jupiter, The Bringing of Jollityhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nz0b4STz1lo, by Gustav Holsthttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gustav_Holst. Additionally, he used to play chamber works, on both violin and viola. MusiMasta also enjoys fooling around on his Weinbach Upright piano at home from time to time, and the Steinway B and Yamaha C7 at the music studio. He doesn't really know how to play piano, as he has never learned it formally through lessons or have practiced enough of it consistently, but can play a few parts from his favorite songs in Undertale, including Megalovania and Bonetrousle, as well as various other themes such as U. N. Owen was Her?, Heian Alien from Touhou 12, and the castle theme from Super Mario World. The only piano pieces that he's actually studied in depth are Ballade Pour Adeline by Richard Clayderman, the great classic, Fur Elise, by Ludwig van Beethoven, and the arpeggio-filled piece Sweet Bye and Bye by Walter C. Stier. Projects MusiMasta has made many Black MIDIs, piano arranges, and compositions over the course of his YouTube career. Here is a list of them. Projects made before the debut of my first Black MIDI, Asgore, from the game Undertale, have been omitted. Additionally, download links to the projects are listed in the description of each video. Computers Currently, MusiMasta has a desktop and laptop (the laptop was given out by the school district). He also used to have a MacBook Air, which is believed to be from 2010. However, the battery has gone down the drain and it can barely watch YouTube videos at a steady 60 fps at 720p (1280x720) resolution, so it has since been sold. Additionally, he used to use the school laptop for editing videos, as it has Adobe Premiere Pro CC 2015 installed on it, however, he has gotten tired of it crashing every 5 minutes and instead, opts for Shotcut on his desktop. Now, with a more powerful Ryzen desktop and Radeon graphics card, he uses Adobe Premiere Pro CC 2018 to edit his YouTube videos. After buying the new Ryzen desktop on black Friday, another 8 GB DDR4 2400 RAM stick was purchased from eBay and subsequently added to the desktop. References Category:Members of BMT Category:Impossible music maker Category:Members of MBMSP